The long term objectives of the Northern Indiana Research Consortium (NICRC) are to promote community participation in National Cancer Institute (NCI) sponsored clinical trials in North Central Indiana. This includes promotion of both cancer treatment and cancer control studies. Five hospitals and a variety of physicians including oncologists surgeons, and family practice physicians have come together to support this endeavor and to build on each others resources and outreach efforts in order to bring the best care to all community residents.